


Knight-Captain of Starkhaven

by kawakaeguri



Series: Rylen Appreciation Week 2/2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawakaeguri/pseuds/kawakaeguri
Summary: A snippet of Rylen's daily life in the Circle- templar, knight-captain, and detective extraordinaire.





	Knight-Captain of Starkhaven

“Ser? She’s missing again.”

Glancing up from his desk, Rylen let out a weary sigh, dropping his plated arms down on the smooth wooden surface with a loud clatter. “And? Can no one else find her but me?”

“We’ve been looking, Knight-Captain, but no luck so far.”

“Andraste preserve me,” muttering under his breath, the chestnut haired templar shoved himself away from his desk, the sturdy legs of his chair screeching along the worn stone. “Dismissed, Ser Alan.” The other templar saluted crisply and turned on his heel to march from the small office.

 _Office_ , Rylen snorted. _Over glorified broom closet, maybe_. Tossing his gauntlets on a side table but leaving the supple leather kidskin gloves that he wore underneath on, he wearily ran a hand through his short cropped hair. This was the third time this month she had disappeared, and it was only a fortnight into the month. Then again, perhaps it was to be expected.

Nodding to the few templars he passed on the way, the Knight-Captain made the long journey to the lowest floor of the tower, inhaling a deep breath of the succulent roast that was currently turning over on the spit in the roaring hearth. A wave of heat and hunger hit the man as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, bringing with it the depressing realization that he had managed to skip lunch today. Ignoring the rumble of his belly for now, Rylen forced a longing sigh down and moved toward one of the staff, a young elf who was staring at the man with wide eyes, whether in shock or fear, he wasn't certain.

“Hello,” Rylen smiled brightly. “Might I trouble you for a few pieces of cold-cut? Whatever you have on hand is fine. Fish, if you’ve got it.”

“If you’d rather something more substantial, it wouldn’t be no problem to whip you something up, ser,” the tiny servant squeaked, his face burning red in the firelight.

“Ah, no, it’s not for me. I’m going hunting,” he winked. Taking the few slices of haddock wrapped up in waxed parchment, Rylen offered his thanks, chewing on his bottom lip as he wandered back out into the hall. _Now where… The basement? No, too dark. Library? Ach, too many people probably. What about- ah, yes._

It was a long way up several staircases to the storage rooms at the top of the tower. One of the tallest buildings in Starkhaven, the Circle of Magi enjoyed a stunning view of the rolling, emerald green countryside, with the city and the Minanter River sparkling just on the edge of the horizon, about half a day’s ride away. Far enough away just in case. In case magic grew out of control, in case whatever had happened at Kinloch during the Blight just a few years ago reoccurred here. It was a sobering thought, to say the least. Rylen had seen his share of Harrowings gone wrong, spells rebounding in their caster’s face, demonic possession. But nothing on the scale as what the rumors said the Ferelden Circle had witnessed.

Resting a moment at the top of the landing, Rylen panted softly as he leaned against the cool stone wall, gazing out through the narrow window slit. Exercise, drills, sparring he was used to, but not climbing the height of the bloody Vinmarks in full plate. The sun was setting behind the city right now, illuminating the marble walls until they glittered, glowing like diamonds in the fiery sunset. How long had it been since he ventured back there? Since he had last seen his family? Maybe it was time to take that leave, go home for a spell. Alissa would have had her baby by now, according to the last letter he got from his sister, adding yet another niece or nephew to the ever growing collection of children that his parents adored. Aye, next week, he’d request a furlough.

With measure, cautious steps now that he had regained his composure, he crept along the empty corridor, past the first few closed doors, following the tiny footprints in the dust that led-

To this door.

Rylen began whistling a cheerful tune as he pushed the creaky wooden door open, the hinges groaning with lack of use, the thick, undisturbed dust rising up in little clouds as his boots stirred them up. Pulling off his gloves and stuffing them into his pocket, he began unfolding the wrapped fish, the parchment crinkling in his hand. Settling himself on a nearby crate, he continued to whistle an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was just a wee lad, making as much noise with his parcel as humanly possible.

Then he heard it. A tiny squeak. Smiling to himself, Rylen laid the fish down on the floor, waiting patiently until a pair of tiny eyes peeked around a stack of old books, whiskers twitching at the intruder.

“Hello, there,” he murmured warmly. “Hungry, little kit?” With a tinny meow, the little kitten cautiously padded out into the open, his pink nose sniffing the air to find the source of the wonderful smell that had tempted him out of hiding. He pounced on the fish eagerly, practically swallowing the meal whole, before attacking the parchment with a ferocious vengeance that only a 3 month old kitten could muster. A barrel nearby giggled.

“Oh? What’s this? Is the furniture laughing now?”

A pale, smudged face with bright blue eyes that swam with guilt and shame poked over the edge of the wooden barrier. “Hullo, Knight-Captain,” the young girl whispered.

“Mairi,” Rylen smiled, trying to put the skittish girl at ease. “Enchanter Leana and Ser Alan have been looking for you.”

“Are they mad?” Her voice quavered, eyes already filling with tears as she stared up at the seated man. Trauma, he remember the templars who had found her told him. She had watched her homestead attacked and razed by bandits just a few weeks ago, her parents killed. That’s when her magic had manifested, and the six year old had taken her revenge on the men who had destroyed her peace and family. Trauma, he reminded himself, crouching down onto the floor next to the kitten.

“No, no one is mad, lass,” he replied softly. “Just worried. We didn’t know where you had run off to, and it’s almost suppertime. Are you hungry?” A barest hint of a nod answered him. “Come on. We’ll go back downstairs then, get you cleaned up. Why do you come up here, anyways? Just to hide?”

“It’s quiet. And Remy lives here.”

“Remy? Oh, the cat?” Scooping up the kitten, Rylen handed the little creature to the girl. “Would you like to carry him back down? He’d get more food if he was closer to the kitchens, and then he could learn from the other cats to catch mice. Be warmer for him, too.”

Nuzzling the soft gray fur, Mairi regarded the Knight-Captain with a curious tilt to her head, dusty blonde hair falling in disarray around her shoulders. “Can he stay with me?”

“I…” Pets were usually forbidden, but cats were always welcome in the Circle, mainly to keep the rodent population down. He knew that some of the mages snuck the mousers extra treats, and as a result, more than a few curled up with the women and men at nights. Not quite pets, but still. A small comfort to the mages who lived here. “He can stay wherever he likes, lass.” Her fingers tightened around the kitten at that.

“It’s a long way down,” backing away from the window outside of the storage room, her chest rose and fell rapidly at the thought of how high they really were. She hadn’t paid attention earlier, too upset over what one of the other apprentices had said to her, the mean name he had called her, but now that her head was clearer… She had never been this high before.

“Come on,” with one fluid motion, Rylen lifted the little girl into his arms with ease, tucking her shivering body against his breastplate. “Hold on, now.” With one of her thin arms wrapped around his neck, and the other still clutching Remy, the Knight-Captain steadily descended back down into the mages’ quarters, which were now filled with the bustle of the men and women, all getting ready for the evening meal.

“Knight-Captain! You found her, Maker bless you,” Enchanter Leana, a kindly, older woman with dark hair liberally streaked with gray, rushed out of her room to meet the pair. “Mairi, I’ve been worried sick, lass. Is that… a cat?”

Rylen shrugged his shoulders at the older mage’s questioning glance. “I didn’t see anything, Enchanter. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” setting Mairi down, he ruffled her long hair, grinning down at the little girl. “If you ever need quiet again, try the gardens. There’s a small corner near the southwestern corner than nobody really uses. Remy would probably like it, too,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Thank you, Knight-Captain,” her lips curled upwards in a sweet smile.

“Yes, thank you Knight-Captain,” the Enchanter echoed. “You need a bath, Mairi. Maker bless me, but you’re filthy, child. Come on, we can’t go down to supper looking like that.”

Rolling his shoulders, Rylen left the mages to their tasks, and made his way back up to his broom closet office. Perhaps he could get at least a little work done now, grab a plate before supper was over.

“Knight-Captain? There’s a situation, ser.”

Dropping his head on his desk with a resounding thunk, Rylen didn’t bother to hide his loud groan, exasperation flowing through his tired body. Couldn’t anyone in this damn tower do a thing without him? “...I’m coming, I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll be on time with all of the prompts this week, but I'll try!


End file.
